


Digital

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [21]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Even through a screen, they stil long for touches.Kinktober prompt day 21:Phone Sex
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Digital

**Author's Note:**

> This is so crunched idfk i dont like it...Ive been writing smut for almost a month, my brain is squeezed empty from words omg.

"Hey, babe, what's up?" Changkyun answered the device, cheering as he saw Hyungwon's name occupy his screen.

"Are you busy, or can you join a video call?" Hyungwon's voice sounded tired, the time difference making a difficulty for them to communicate.

"Yeah, give me a second, I'll fire up my laptop."

Hyungwon said a quick goodbye, Changkyun padded through the cold apartment and buried himself under the covers. His laptop took ages but finally the Discord app appeared on his screen and he asked Hyungwon for a call.

The older answered and Changkyun almost bit his tongue off.

Hyungwon's naked skin took up his screen, legs spread over the mattress and ass resting on his calves. His cock laid hard on his stomach, a hand slowly ghosting over.

"I miss you," Hyungwon whined above the camera.

"Fuck, Hyungwon we'll meet in three days. Are you so desperate to see me," Changkyun grinned, an inner urge to reach forward and hold him appeared. Stroke his fingers over the sensitive and hot skin. Brush sweat off Hyungwon's face, caress his sides until he writhed from the tickles. He missed having the older with him, both under him moaning for him and beside him as they bond with movies.

"I can't wait, I'm so eager to see you."

Changkyun wanted to sarcastically say _I can see_ , but decided to throw the blanket off his body. He placed the laptop lower on his legs, tugged his pants off until his half-hard dick sprung free.

At times, Changkyun hated being in long-distance relationship. But it made every meeting ten times better. Pent-up energy, needs, affection and feelings bursting as soon as they get to hold each other. Last time Changkyun visited Hyungwon in Korea, they fucked everywhere, leaving no surface untouched. They catch up on movies, and eat a lot of snacks. Once they decided to attend to cooking classes while Hyungwon stayed with him in Boston, but it was a failure.

Next to not being able to see Hyungwon, the delight of seeing Hyungwon call frequently payed for the loneliness.

"I want you with me, I want your hands of me," Hyungwon whined, lubed fingers prodding at his entrance.

Changkyun missed the feeling of Hyungwon clenching around him, wet and dripping with lube.

"I want you too."

Hyungwon's index finger sunk into him, Changkyun groaned as he watched him push it into his tightness. Hyungwon moaned, his voice scrambled out of his speakers, robotic as it lingered in the air. Changkyun's dick sprung to life, hard under his touch.

"Hyungwon, let me see your face."

The older shifted, a hand fisted into the sheets and he slowly moved his body. Legs straightened out, he sunk back, leaned on an arm as his finger thrusted into him. Displayed in front of the camera, Hyungwon's glory reached his eyes. Changkyun reached to touch his screen, his cheeks red and eyes lidded.

"Changkyun," he moaned, added a second fingers and the wet squelch reached the other laptop.

"I'm here, baby."

Changkyun reached for the lube on the nightstand, squeezed it into his hand and rubbed over his dick. So close to his release he was almost ashamed how quickly it went. But based on Hyungwon, bouncing on his fingers' head thrown back and moans spilling form him, he was close too.

His cock laid red on hi abdomen, rubbed the glistening tip against his skin. Right under his balls he spotted the fingers thrusting into him. The gaping hole now accommodating three fingers. Spread and curled to hit Hyungwon's sensitive insides.

"You're so pretty," Changkyun rabbled, watched Hyungwon's eyes roll back and his spine curl.  
"Thanks," he chuckled. "You keep saying it."

"Because you are. Pretty with your long, skinny fingers up your ass. Waiting to cum so prettily for me," Changkyun pouted a kiss to the camera, making sure Hyungwon registered it.

"I look even better bouncing on your cock," Hyungwon's body twitched, a long moan, and his arm bucked.

"You always look good."

"Be quiet, I need to imagine my fingers as your dick."  
Changkyun smiled widely, speed up his stroking and the bubbles in his stomach boiled.

He saw Hyungwon's rim contract, tightening on his fingers. Red and swollen from his abusive fingers. He thrusted faster, rolling his hips, making his cock bounce. He chanted a string of words he couldn't hear. Changkyun watched as the elder's climax face took over, eyebrows lifted to his forehead, curved in pleasure. Lips parted, a moan ripped out of his throat, loud and clear. His stomach painted in the transparent, glittering semen.

Changkyun moaned, his own dick gushed out cum. Hyungwon panted, collapsed onto his side. His release ran over his stomach, to the sheets until it was glued to him. Hyungwon had fallen asleep.

"Love you."


End file.
